The goal of the tissue culture core is to facilitate the use of tissue culture by all of the project members. The members relying on this core facility have a wide range of expertise in tissue culture technology and the tissue culture core will serve as a resource for disseminating this collective knowledge amongst investigators. The general reliance on this methodology is reflected in the dependence of all 6 projects.on cell culture. The core will provide training and support for all aspects of cell culture, from primary dissociated cells to transfected cell lines. To best serve the members, this tissue culture core will occupy a single central laboratory space which is dedicated solely to core members. This will alleviate duplication costs for equipment, supplies, and salaries. By nature of its central location, the core facility will also enhance scientific interaction among project members. The philosophy of the core facility is that the director (Brehm) and research assistant (Kennedy) provide the central resources common to all projects and specific training for individual projects. The specific services provided by the core are as follows: a) Training in cell culture techniques b) Maintaining inventory of supplies and anticipating specific project requirements c) Providing quality control for media and Nerve Growth Factor. d) Optimizing serum conditions by testing lots on individual cell types e) Maintaining cell lines, re-establishing frozen lines, mailing transfected lines, and assisting in primary dissociations. f) Regular maintenance of all tissue culture equipment such as hoods, incubators, and baths.